1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to absorbent pads for body fluids and, more particularly, to such pads fabricated as adult fitted briefs (sometimes referred to as "adult diapers") and for wear in panties for adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable diapers have been known in the art for a number of years and have gained widespread acceptance by consumers, both in private homes and in hospitals and institutions. Their present commercial success is due in part to the elimination of the necessity of storing, washing and folding the disposable diapers as is the case with conventional cotton woven diapers.
To compete with the conventional product, the cost of the disposable diaper must be relatively low and it should be similar to a cloth diaper with regard to absorbency, softness, bulk and conformability. These qualities are particularly important in the case of adult diapers.
With the increasing average age of the senior population, problems with incontinence become more prevalent. Disposable diapers for adults have developed as an important segment of the diaper market, as have also the use of disposable pads with reusable panties. The factor of absorbency, ever important with diapers and disposable pads and inserts for infants, becomes even more critical with respect to diapers for adults. The quantity of urine voided by an adult is likely to be substantially greater than that of an infant and, in addition, in certain nursing homes and other care facilities, the adult patient may not be attended to as assiduously as with a mother looking after her infant.
Various disposable diapers and diaper insert pads are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,590 of Hokanson et al
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,599 of Schaar
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,941 of Duane et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,765 of Schmidt
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,645 of Johnson.
In the case of bed-ridden patients, absorbent underpads may be used in place of or as an adjunct to adult diapers, principally to provide protection for the bed and bedding in which the patient is confined. In an effort to improve the absorbent capability of hospital underpads, as well as with diapers, variations have been developed in which wood pulp is interspersed with soft fibrous tissue layers. Sometimes, a super-absorbent powder is mixed with the wood pulp in homogeneous distribution within the pad. Unfortunately, if such pads or disposable diapers are left with a patient too long, the filling with liquid develops a slimy combination of the wood pulp, super-absorbent powder and urine that is particularly likely to cause skin breakdown if left in contact with the patient's body. Thus such arrangements, even though more absorbent, still do not provide a completely satisfactory answer to the problem of developing an absorbent pad or diaper for incontinent patients.
A particular construction for hospital underpads which develops an improved capability for liquid absorption by virtue of its novel structural configuration as well as its use of particular absorbent materials has been discovered. This construction of an absorbent underpad for use on beds in hospitals, nursing homes, and the like is disclosed in prior patent application Ser. No. 07/837,820 entitled UNDERPAD FOR INCONTINENT PATIENTS now U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,374. The disclosure of that application is incorporated here by reference as though set out in haec verba. Not only does the construction of such hospital underpad develop increased capacity for absorbing liquid, but its unique fabrication provides an enhanced wicking action which directs liquid away from the central portion of the pad and away from the uppermost layer, leaving the upper layer feeling dry to the touch.